U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,800 discloses apparatus for stacking a continuous web material in a zigzag condition or in cut sheets. A single belt passing over four pulleys receives the web and transports over a skid onto which the web is to be deposited. The transport is effected by reciprocating two of the pulleys that are spaced apart by approximately the length of the skid. Means are provided for selectively rotating certain of the pulleys to effect the deposit of cut sheets onto the skid or to effect the zigzag folding onto the skid.
The principal problem of the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,800 is that because of the length of the belting in the conveyors, the irregularity in the stock, and the number of reversals of direction the single belt is required to make, it is very difficult to track the belting, that is, to have it stay centered on the pulleys.